Trailer Hilos del Destino: Saga del Atardecer
by AngelMariaNF
Summary: Un adelanto del que será mi próximo gran proyecto. Una Saga de Sunset Shimmer, conformada por varios libros. Disfrútenlo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo han estado?

Sí…Sé lo que me van a decir, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé alguno de mis fics, lo sé, pero aparte de la universidad, no tengo otra excusa. Pero ahora sí me pondré las pilas, porque ando inspirada en estos días tras ver los últimos especiales de Equestria Girls y toparme con algunos capítulos que tenía guardados en mi computadora de antiguas historias, los cuales pienso juntar para hacer una trilogía.

Y…Para los que seguían "Bajo tu palabra quiero vivir", esta historia del primer tráiler que les voy a presentar, será la misma, pero con nuevos toques (ya verán a qué me refiero); y esta vez no pararé hasta terminar (sí, ya sé, he dicho eso muchas veces) Pero cada vez que lo digo tengo las ideas más y más claras para hacer este proyecto.

Bueno…Sin más que decir, disfruten de este primer adelanto. Serán varios tráilers, para probar si les gusta, y luego sí vendrá la historia; este es el primer tráiler que hago de una historia, así que díganme sus opiniones.

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo leer. ¡Que lo disfruten!

P.D: Los personajes de My Little Pony y Equestria Girls no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.

(-)(-)(-)

Visiones Celestiales.

 ** _…_** El mundo está cambiando a grandes pasos…

 ** _…_** La pureza y bondad que antes habitaba en cada ser viviente…

 ** _…_** Casi se ha perdido por completo…

 ** _…_** Y la maldad…

 ** _…_** Abunda por estos días…

Se ve una imagen de Discord causando el caos en Equestria, la cual luego cambia al rey Sombra tomando por la fuerza el Imperio de Cristal y sometiendo a sus habitantes, quienes huían aterrados, y luego muestra a dos alicornios desterrándolo al norte Ártico, no sin que antes el malvado rey hiciera desaparecer el Imperio de la nada.

 ** _…_** Pero dos hermanas alicornios…

 ** _…_** Quizás puedan hacer la diferencia…

El escenario ahora cambia al bosque Everfree, donde Celestia y Luna llegaban a una especie de cueva.

-El árbol de la armonía- Murmuró la princesa Luna con asombro, viendo lo que se alzaba delante de ella.

 ** _…_** Un árbol místico…

 ** _…_** Que posee la solución…

-Hemos logrado descubrir el único medio para vencer a Discord y liberar a los habitantes de Equestria.-

 ** _…_** Seis reliquias…

 ** _…_** Con un gran poder…

 ** _…_** Y una magia muy poderosa…

-Aún sin estos elementos, el árbol de la armonía poseerá una magia poderosa; y mientras esta magia sobreviva, continuará controlando y conteniendo todo lo que crece aquí-explicó Celestia.

 ** _…_** Estos elementos…

 ** _…_** Fueron usados por aquellas hermanas…

 ** _…_** La imagen ahora muestra a Celestia y Luna delante de Discord, ambas disparando un rayo color arco iris directo hacia él, revelando los elementos; bondad, risa, generosidad, honestidad, lealtad y magia, que terminan por encerrarlo en piedra, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de terror.

 ** _…_** Después de ese día…

 ** _…_** Todo parecía en calma…

 ** _…_** Hasta que en una oscura noche…

 ** _…_** Una de las dos hermanas fue corrompida…

La imagen ahora cambia, mostrando a Celestia luchando contra una muy enfurecida Nightmare Moon.

-Solo puede haber una princesa en Equestria. ¡Y esa princesa seré yo!- Luna declaró, lanzando un rayo que iba directo hacia Celestia.

 ** _…_** Pero tras su destierro…

 ** _…_** Aquellas reliquias que protegen el mundo…

 ** _…_** Quedaron inutilizadas…

La imagen ahora mostraba la silueta de la yegua en la luna.

 ** _…_** La corrupción de la menor de las hermanas…

 ** _…_** Debilitó los elementos…

 ** _…_** Solo queda una esperanza…

Se puede ver en la imagen a una misteriosa mujer, sosteniendo un par de esferas de luz, y a dos ángeles haciendo lo mismo

 ** _…_** Nuevas portadoras…

 ** _…_** Nacerán para revivir los elementos…

 ** _…_** Y salvar al mundo…

-Seis pequeñas ponis, cada una con su contraparte humana. Serán diferentes entre sí, pero ellas se conocerán, se harán grandes amigas a pesar de las diferencias; porque están unidas por el destino-dijo una voz suave e imponente.

 ** _…_** Y su amistad…

 ** _…_** Será más fuerte que cualquier fuerza maligna…

La imagen ahora mostraba a Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight y Fluttershy luchando contra villanos como Nightmare Moon, Discord y Tirek.

 ** _…_** Pero el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad…

 ** _…_** Aún está en peligro…

-Las portadoras son hermosas y sin duda tienen mucho potencial, pero aún así, los seis elementos de la armonía ya no poseen la misma fuerza que antes poseían-expresó una voz.

 ** _…_** Con eso dicho…

 ** _…_** Un nuevo elemento será creado…

Una esfera de luz vuela por los aires hasta depositarse en el interior del árbol de la armonía

 ** _…_** Un nuevo elemento…

 ** _…_** Que todavía no tiene nombre…

 ** _…_** Pero sí una única…

 ** _…_** Y posible portadora…

 ** _…_** Pero solo si ella lo quiere…

La imagen ahora muestra a una unicornio de piel dorada, ojos azul verde mar, y una melena de color rojo y amarillo, con su cutie marck siendo un sol con los colores rojo y oro siendo divididos por una línea central.

"Hilos del Destino"…

"Libro I: Ángeles y Demonios"

-"Solo el tiempo dirá si ella es la más capacitada para portar este elemento"-

Próximamente en Fanfiction…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios. ¿Asumo que les está gustando, verdad?

Espero que sí, porque ya llevo varios capítulos escritos y algunos todavía en mente.

Bueno…Sin más que decir, los dejo leer. ¡Que lo disfruten!

P.D: Los personajes de My Little Poni y Equestria Girls no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.

(-)(-)(-)

Decisiones.

…Un mundo común y corriente…

…Sin magia ni poder…

Puede experimentar un cambio…

De un momento a otro.

En Equestria, se ve a una unicornio de piel dorada, ojos azul verde mar, melena bicolor, rojo y amarillo, y cuya cutie marck era el símbolo del sol con los colores rojo y oro divididos por una línea central mientras atravesaba lo que parecía un espejo, el cual en realidad es un portal que la lleva al mundo humano.

-Este no es un espejo ordinario. Es un portal que lleva hacia otro mundo…Un portal que se abre una vez cada XXX lunas- Explicó la princesa Luna.

…Una joven llega…

…Sedienta de poder…

Y qué pasará…

…¿Cuando la magia impregne este mundo?...

La imagen ahora cambia, mostrando el momento exacto en el que Sunset Shimmer lanza la corona hacia el espejo, para después ir tras ella.

Ahora…

El destino de esta joven…

…Está en las manos de una princesa…

…Y de ella dependerá…

…Recuperar aquella valiosa corona.

Se muestra a una alicornio de color lavanda, ojos violetas y melena púrpura con franjas de color azul y rosa mirando hacia el espejo con preocupación.

…Ella sabe que debe ir…

…Pero no solo irá por su corona…

…¿Su intención?...

Salvar el alma de aquella joven…

-Twilight, debes ir a ese otro mundo, y recuperar tu corona. Sin ella…Los elementos de la armonía no tienen poder y Equestria se queda sin uno de los medios de defensa más importantes-dijo la princesa Cadance.

…Un plan siniestro…

…Está siendo trazado por un alma solitaria…

…Tan llena de sufrimiento...

…Dependerá de esta joven princesa…

…Salvar a aquella alma de la oscuridad…

…Y de ser posible…

…Salvar el mundo.

-Tu corona no debe estar en el lugar donde Sunset Shimmer vive ahora. Y en su poder, tu elemento de la armonía sin duda será usado para lastimar a los habitantes de ese otro reino. No van a tener la fuerza para defenderse dijo la princesa Luna con preocupación.

La imagen ahora muestra a Twilight Sparkle atravesando el espejo, pasan varias escenas velozmente en donde se muestra a Twilight cuando conoce a las homólogas de sus cinco amigas; cuando Sunset Shimmer la confronta en el patio, cuando Twilight habla con las chicas y repara su amistad; cuando las chicas se colocan los símbolos de los Wondercolts (usan orejas y colas de caballo) para ayudar a Twilight a ser la princesa del baile de otoño, por último se muestra a las chicas limpiando el desastre que Snips y Snails causaron en el gimnasio al destruir la decoración para aquel evento.

…Un solo evento escolar…

…Que podría definir el destino de ambos mundos…

…Una batalla está por desatarse…

La imagen ahora muestra a Sunset transformándose a su lado maligno.

…Dos antiguas amigas enfrentadas…

…Luz VS oscuridad…

…Amistad VS odio…

…Ángel VS Demonio...

La imagen ahora muestra a Sunset Shimmer, que dispara varias bolas de fuego que convierten a los estudiantes en zombis, mientras tratan de escapar inútilmente.

-Te diré la verdad- le dice a Twilight con voz fuerte, imponente. -Estaba mintiendo al decir que iba a destruir el portal. No quiero gobernar esta tonta y patética escuela… ¡Yo, quiero Equestria! ¡Y con mi propio ejército de adolescentes de apoyo, voy a obtenerla!- Declaró con determinación.

-No- Responde Twilight, mirándola fijamente. -¡No lo harás!-

…Y cuando el arco iris de los elementos de la armonía…

…Brille sobre esta joven…

…Quizás algo pueda hacerla cambiar para bien…

…Solo si ella lo quiere…

La imagen ahora muestra a Sunset Shimmer frente a una joven mujer, de piel dorada, ojos azules y cabello rubio, que se movía con gracia detrás de ella. Usaba un vestido totalmente blanco, y su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo igualmente blanco.

-¿Quién eres?- Sunset preguntó con asombro.

…¿Qué camino elegirá esta joven alma?...

…¿Luz u oscuridad…?

-Tú debes saber lo que realmente quieres. Con todo el poder que posees, puedes elegir dos caminos. Puedes renunciar a él; elegir el cambio para mejor y dejar que los elementos te purifiquen…O puedes vencer a la pureza de los elementos, conquistar Equestria y estar sola para siempre. Piénsalo…Si escoges la luz, ya no habrá soledad en tu alma; pero si eliges la oscuridad…Muchas almas sufrirán por causa tuya. Eres alguien muy gentil, dulce y pura por dentro, Sunset Shimmer, y sé que elegirás el camino correcto. Pero la decisión final depende solo de ti- Dijo aquella mujer majestuosamente, y luego se elevó hacia la luz.

…¿Qué camino elegirías tú?...

"Hilos del destino"…

"Libro II: Aprendiz de la armonía"…

-"¿Qué es lo que quiero?...Yo…Ya no sé ni lo que quiero…Ni para qué quería tanto poder antes…No quiero estar sola…No quiero hacerle daño a nadie…No quiero tener miedo"-

Próximamente en Fanfiction…


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, este es otro tráiler. Espero que les esté gustando el avance que tiene, ya que pronto subiré la historia.

Sin más preámbulos, los dejos leer. ¡Que lo disfruten!

P.D: Los personajes de My little Pony y Equestria Girls no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.

(-)(-)(-)

Abraza la amistad.

…Una joven alma…

…Con un pasado oscuro…

…Sumida en recuerdos dolorosos…

Se muestra a Sunset durmiendo en su cama, parece apacible, pero dentro de su mente se repite la imagen de cuando ella, en su forma de demonio, le lanza una bola de fuego a Twilight, dispuesta a acabar con su vida, pero su otra mano detiene la llamarada, al tiempo que lucha internamente para liberarse de la entidad que la tiene dominada.

-No… ¡A ella no! ¡No puedo hacerle eso!- Exclamó, tratando de librarse de la parte de su alma que estaba corrompida.

-¿Por qué no? Ella ya no es tu amiga. ¡Te robó tu sueño de ser una princesa!- Protestó la esencia maligna, riéndose de ella.

-¡N-n no! ¡Por favor!- Suplicó, con las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia corriendo por su rostro, pero al final cedió ante la fuerza descomunal de su esencia malvada, quien la empujó al fondo de su ser.

-Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo- Dijo la Sunset demonio, sonriendo con malicia. -Y ambas somos una sola alma…Tú, y yo, odiamos a Twilight Sparkle por haber destruido nuestro sueño de gobernar junto a Celestia…Vamos, no lo niegues…Sabes muy bien que quieres acabar con ella, solo que te niegas a aceptarlo…Porque aún conservas esos asquerosos recuerdos que ambas compartieron durante su infancia…Vamos deja ir todo lo que te ata a ella y acabemos con esto para poder tomar Equestria-

-¡Sunset, no la escuches!- Suplicó la voz de Twilight, que venía de algún lugar muy lejos.

Aún con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Sunset consiguió controlar algo de su magia, y cuando la bola de fuego estaba a punto de impactarse con Twilight para borrarla de la existencia, apareció un escudo rosa delante de ella y sus amigas quienes se maravillaron, viendo una luz color dorada que salía de la corona que ahora poseía Sunset Shimmer.

…Al elegir el camino del bien…

…Tendrá que superar múltiples obstáculos…

…Para conseguir su redención…

…Pero no será fácil…

…Nada es fácil en esta vida…

Se ven imágenes de algunos estudiantes en la entrada de la escuela Canterlot High, lanzándole piedras a una muy herida Sunset.

-¡Ladrona! ¡Asesina! ¡Mentirosa! Ven y pelea, ¡a ver si tienes agallas!-

-…

-¿Por qué no desapareces para siempre? ¿Por qué no regresas a tu mundo de fantasía, donde hay caballitos de colores? ¡Eres una bruja, una persona sin valor!-

-…

-¡Monstruo! ¡Demonio! ¡Asesina, deberías estar en el infierno!-

…Pero a pesar del odio…

…Que le puedan tener…

…Por sus acciones pasadas…

…Habrá quienes la ayudarán a levantarse…

Se ve la imagen de un enorme cráter en el patio de la escuela, donde Sunset se encontraba parada antes de que el arco iris de la armonía la golpeara; de repente, se acerca Twilight. Su mirada era amable, gentil, pero su voz sonó firme.

-Nunca vas a gobernar en Equestria. Todo el poder que hayas tenido en este mundo se ha ido. Esta noche…Le mostraste a todos quién eres en realidad. Mostraste lo que hay en tu corazón.-

-Lo…Lo siento- Sunset murmuró, llorando. -No sabía…Que había otra manera.-

-La magia de la amistad no solo existe en Equestria…Está en todas partes-dijo Twilight, extendiendo su mano hacia Sunset y ayudándola a salir del cráter. -La puedes buscar, o puedes estar sola para siempre. La elección es solo tuya…-

-Pero si lo único que he hecho desde que llegué aquí es separar a todos…No sé ni lo más mínimo de la amistad…-

-Apuesto a que ellas te enseñarán-dijo Twilight, señalando a sus amigas.

…Poco a poco…

…Sus nuevas amigas sanarán su alma…

-Chicas…Sunset es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria. Recién hablé con ella, y está muy arrepentida por todo lo que ha hecho. Ella necesita compañía en este momento…Por favor no la dejen sola esta noche-pidió Twilight, ya a punto de irse de vuelta a Equestria.

-…

-Necesitaremos tiempo para perdonarla del todo y confiar en ella, pero la acompañaremos hasta su casa- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-…

-¡El que se meta con ella, se las verá conmigo!- Exclamó la chica de pelo arco iris, con su puño levantado ante los estudiantes que antes le daban una paliza a Sunset quien estaba en el suelo.

-…

-¡Ustedes son los monstruos!- Exclamó Rarity apuntando a la turba furiosa.

-¿Acaso Sunset alguna vez les hizo daño físico?- Cuestionó Rainbow con seriedad.

-…

-¿Se quedaron callados porque saben que no les convenía haber hecho lo que hicieron, verdad?- Preguntó Rainbow con decepción en su voz, y los estudiantes que antes atacaban a Sunset se estremecieron.

-…

-¿Cómo pueden perdonarme? Después de todo lo que les he hecho…Yo…No me lo merezco- Sollozó Sunset.

-Todos cometemos errores, terrón de azúcar. Es parte de la vida, y lo importante es que tú has aprendido de ello y has cambiado para mejor- Dijo Applejack, sonriéndole amablemente.

-¡Sí! ¡Eres genial, ya no eres mandona!- Concordó Pinkie Pie.

-Realmente has cambiado para mejor- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Querida, tú ya te has disculpado infinidad de veces, y tus actos demuestran lo arrepentida que te sientes. Eso es suficiente para mí- Dijo Rarity.

…Pero habrá personas…

…Que buscarán venganza contra esta joven…

…Y tratarán de hacerle pagar por lo que les hizo…

-¿Cómo que la encerraron en uno de los baños de la escuela por toda una semana y nadie dijo nada?- Cuestionó Applejack con enojo.

"Hilos del destino"…

"Libro II: Aprendiz de la armonía"

Próximamente en Fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola, queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Yo *Corriendo mientras la persigue una turba de lectores furiosos que le lanzan frutas* He estado muy bien, sé que últimamente no he actualizado en… ¿Cinco meses? ¡Pero qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo que nos tienes abandonados!**_

 _ **No tengo excusa más que la OUCH *Se agacha, esquivando los manzanazos que le tiran, pero igual le atinan*. Universidad, la familia…En fin XD**_

 _ **Y bueno…Hubo un tiempo en el que me desanimé…Porque un escritor (no diré su nombre, por respeto pero creo que ya lo conocen…Supongo) Ha estado copiando deliberadamente mi historia 'Regalo de generosidad (que será uno de los libros que conforman esta saga de Sunset y que todavía guardo celosamente en los archivos de la computadora) Pero bueno, para los que no sean conscientes de ello la cosa es que él copió todo mi material justo antes de que yo lo borrara de la página y dice que es de él.**_

 _ **No voy a decirles que no lo lean, ya que no tengo derecho a impedírselos, pero si no quieren spoilers, resistan la tentación XD**_

 _ **Y bueno, le había dicho varias veces que borrara lo que hizo, ya que eso es plagio y no hay cosa más irritante (y estresante) Que le copien a uno sus ideas. Me había deprimido por un tiempo, pero no he dejado de escribir, tengo ya varios capítulos armados, pero hoy dije… ¡Suficiente! ¡No te afectes por lo que un antiguo lector obsesionado hizo con tu trabajo, eres la autora y debes continuar con tu proyecto!**_

 _ **Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo (pues he escrito varios y ahora es que la inspiración me quiere lo suficiente como para permitir que escriba el que sigue) Pero por el momento, les dejo un adelante del mismo.**_

 _ **Algo más que aclarar. Si ven que he cambiado el nombre a la historia, es porque esa es la primera parte de la Saga, que se titulará "Ángeles y demonios". Luego viene la segunda parte, "Aprendiz de la armonía".**_

 _ **Tráiler especialmente dedicado a la hermana AnToBeatriz, quien siempre me anima a seguir y una de mis más leales lectoras (y escritora también). Este tráiler, y el capítulo que subiré próximamente, te los dedico a ti, Sis. ¡Me has hecho emocionarme con mi propia historia leyendo las tuyas! Espero disfrutes este y los otros que se vienen, Dios te bendiga. Les recomiendo, para los que aún no lo hayan hecho, que lean sus fics. Es amante del Sunlight (como yo), y sé que aquí leyendo hay más de uno que también ama a esa pareja. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ambas son, simplemente, tan dulces…**_

 _ **Ahora sí, los dejo leer. ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **P.D: Los personajes de My Little Pony y Equestria Girls no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.**_

(-)(-)(-)

 **Hilos del Destino**

 **Libro I: Ángeles y Demonios**

 **Tráiler 4**

 **La Misión de un ángel**

… **Un mundo diferente al que conocemos…**

… **Que no se puede tocar…**

… **Pero que sabemos que existe…**

Aparece una imagen de un hermoso jardín que resplandece con colores brillantes y una luz hermosísima, proveniente de las flores que allí se encuentran.

-Este mundo es conocido como la dimensión espiritual, un mundo donde el alma es libre; donde la luz siempre brilla, donde las criaturas más sabias habitan- Relata la narradora.

… **Pero…**

… **Este aparente pacífico mundo…**

… **También esconde sus secretos…**

… **También tiene sus partes oscuras…**

Se muestra un lugar oscuro hecho únicamente de fuego, donde aparecen criaturas demoníacas retorciéndose y riéndose macabramente.

-Esta es la división que conocemos como "infierno", o "lago de fuego", que es un lugar a donde van a parar los demonios y criaturas que desobedecieron al Padre Supremo y la Madre de la Sabiduría, y que por su odio y rebeldía, fueron encerrados en este lago de fuego ardiente…Sin embargo, el líder supremo del mal conocido como Lucifer, y su ejército rebelde, no están encerrados del todo. Pueden ser liberados si un alma llena de odio y resentimiento los invoca, trayendo la discordia al mundo…-

… **Y precisamente…**

… **Una echicera guiada por la obsesión y los celos…**

… **Buscará venganza…**

… **Y dejará caer…**

… **Una terrible maldición…**

… **Sobre un alma inocente…**

Se ve la imagen de una sombra misteriosa ubicada en una de las tumbas de un cementerio. Unas velas se encienden, revelando a una unicornio de piel blanca, ojos café y melena negra, cuyo cuerno brilla con un aura rojiza bajo la pálida luz de la luna, mientras sostiene lo que parece ser un libro de brujería y magia oscura.

-Escucha, señor de las tinieblas…Atiende al llamado de tu sierva. Honra mis deseos…Y hazte presente…En este mundo…-

-…

-Lamentarás haberte alejado de mí por estar con ese perdedor, Velvet. Créeme, no sabes qué se te viene encima. ¿Vas a tener una hija con ese tipo? Bueno. Bien por ti. Pero te arrepentirás. Porque ella no será una Chispa de Crepúsculo… ¡Sino de media noche!- Sentencia riéndose con malicia.

… **Pero…**

… **Alguien está dispuesta…**

… **A detener los planes de aquella joven echicera…**

… **Y para lograr su cometido…**

… **Recibirá la ayuda del cielo…**

-¿Qué ella quiere hacer qué?- Exclamó una voz con terror.

-Tú misma la oíste, Midnight. Sunset Shimmer, mi protegida, quiere ayudar a tu protegida, Twilight. Ella quiere…Romper la maldición que le impide a la pequeña hacer magia-

-Pero…Pero…Pero… ¡Pero…! ¡Eso podría alterar su destino!-

-Y también el destino de tu protegida se verá alterado, si no se hace algo al respecto para detener aquella maldición ya- Dijo aquella voz angelical. -No sé tú, pero yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar a Sunset.-

-Daydream, tú eres consciente…De…Lo que sucederá una vez Sunset acceda a los recuerdos de Twilight, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Midnight con temor.

-Sí…Es por eso…Que me uniré con Sunset en una sola esencia para ayudarla. Es solo una pequeña niña…No podrá lidiar con esto sola. Pero la unión se dará solo si ella lo quiere- Le responde Daydream.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré…- Accedió Midnight.

… **Dos ángeles…**

… **Ayudarán a Sunset…**

… **A enfrentar…**

… **El mayor reto de su vida…**

… **¿Cómo culminará este desenlace?...**

" **Hilos del Destino"**

" **Libro I: Ángeles y Demonios"…**

- _"Ella deberá sufrir mucho, mucho…Pero luego de muchos años…Sunset podrá ser feliz de nuevo, sabiendo que salvó el alma de Twilight…Aunque pagó un precio muy alto…Su propia alma…Y felicidad"-_

Libro estrenado el 21 de julio de 2017 (en progreso, actualización próximamente).


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! *Corre mientras la persigue de nuevo la turba furiosa*. ¡Vine a…! ¡AUCH! (Recibe un tomatazo) Solo (una zanahoria la golpea en la nariz) ¡Deténganse! ¡Dejen explicar, caray!**_

 _ **Bueno, y tras un mes sin novedades, vengo a traerles el tráiler completo del primer libro oficial, "Mensajera de la Eternidad". En unos días subiré el siguiente capítulo de este (y hablo muy en serio, esta vez no los dejaré con las ganas de leer) Pero en fin, disfruten el avance, y miren que lo hice largo para dejarlos en suspenso XD**_

 _ **Ahora sí, los dejo leer. ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **P.D: Los personajes de My Little Pony y Equestria Girls no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.**_

…

 **Hilos del Destino**

 **Tráiler 5**

 **Mensajera de la Eternidad.**

…

… **Una antigua heroína…**

… **Se despide de este mundo para siempre…**

… **Tras haber cumplido…**

… **La misión que se le fue encomendada…**

Se ve a una debilitada Sunset Shimmer recostada en la hierba, hablando con Celestia.

-De joven, yo no era plenamente consciente de mi verdadero propósito, pero ahora lo sé. Vine a dar paz y redención a los malvados y esperanza a quien se rinde; ahora tienes un mundo mejor para guiar…-

… **Pero cuando un alma noble se va…**

… **Su legado vive…**

-Recibe mi bendición, pequeña princesa de mi corazón. Tu abuela te quiere mucho, mucho…A ti se te ha dado una misión especial…-

-Algún día esta pequeña seguirá los pasos de su abuela-

-¿Pero estás lista para guiarla en este camino, Liriel?-

-Sí, Daydream. Con tu guía, sí.-

-Bien entonces.-

… **Mientras la pequeña crece…**

… **Aprende más cada día…**

-Sueño con ser una gran hechicera y princesa. Como mi tía abuela, Twilight. Y una gran heroína, como mi abuela Sunset.

-…

-¿Qué es amistad, mamá?- Inquirió una pequeña blanca como la nieve, de ojos azul verde mar y cabello dorado, rojo y amarillo.

-Esto es amistad, corazón- Susurra una joven mujer de cabello dorado, mientras ve como la niña se divierte jugando con otros niños. Ella tiene una mirada cálida, amable en su rostro. Sonríe.

…-

-¡Juguemos con la pelota entre los árboles!- Sugirió la pequeña princesa.

-Ah…No creo que debamos. La pelota podría perderse por ahí…- Murmuró su amiga, cubriendo su rostro con su cabello.

-…

-¡Miren, la pelota cayó en esa cueva!- Exclamó una niña.

-Vamos a entrar- Dice Sunset Harmony con decisión.

-Yo…No creo que debamos. Dicen que la cueva está embrujada- Comenta otra niña, mirando al suelo tímidamente.

-¡Vamos Xiang! ¡No seas tan preocupona!- Exclama su hermana.

-Sí, estaremos bien. No creo que la cueva esté embrujada, solo es oscura. Da un poco de miedo…Pero si nos da mucho miedo, siempre podemos salir volando ¿verdad?- Pregunta su otro hermano, un poco nervioso.

-Creo que soy la única que no quiere entrar a la cueva- Murmura la pequeña Xiang, nerviosa.

-Uh, ¿chicos?- Inquirió la pequeña Harmony. -Creo…Que Xiang tiene razón. Mejor dejamos la pelota ahí dentro, está un poco…Tenebroso…-

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí chiquitines?!- Exclama una voz, haciéndolos saltar.

¡AAAHHH!-

-¡Es la bruja del fuego!- Exclama uno de los niños.

-¡Y el brujo!- Exclama Xiang, echando a correr.

-…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Nuestra nueva pelota cayó en la cueva embrujada!-

-¿Quién va a ir por ella?-

-Yo no- Responde Xiang, cayendo hacia atrás.

-…

-Mami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Por supuesto, corazón- Responde la mujer de cabellos dorados.

-¿Quién vive en esa cueva?-

-¡Ah! Son tus tíos, lady Smolder y lord Spike. Son dragones. Pero muy buenos amigos míos- La mujer sonríe, recordándolos-. Eran grandes amigos de tu abuela y tías abuelas, especialmente de tu tía abuela Twilight. Ella crio a Spike, y él siempre la consideró como su madre. También pueden tomar forma humana, como nosotros.-

-Entonces… ¿no son brujos?- Pregunta la pequeña, y su madre ríe, enternecida.

-No, corazón. Solo un poco solitarios, pero son muy amables y sabios. Mira. ¿Por qué no les llevas este pastel de gemas? Les va a encantar.-

… **Pero…**

… **Mientras un legado crece…**

… **Una oscuridad acecha…**

… **Amenazando con cumplir una profecía…**

-Puede que ya no haya semillas de oscuridad regadas por allí, dispersas en este mundo, pero sí hay quienes las siembran…-

-El sello que mantenía encerrada a la hechicera se ha roto- Informó una voz suave, pero que irradiaba respeto.

-Entonces…Ese sueño que tuve con nuestra nieta, lo malinterpreté…-

-No tan así, Sunny. Las imágenes que recibiste fueron muy borrosas, no podrías haberlo comprendido con exactitud- Murmura Twilight. Ambas están tomadas de la mano, en un lugar que brilla con intensidad.

-Ella será más que una escritora. Será quien una de nuevo el hilo del destino…Porque sin ti, el mundo no tiene equilibrio- Murmura una voz.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Inquirió Sunset, arrodillada ante un ser de luz.

-…

En un cementerio, una figura negra hizo acto de aparición, riendo diabólicamente.

-Mi momento de renacer… ¡Ha llegado! Pronto la oscuridad reinará en este patético mundo… ¡Y lo mejor es que ya las portadoras de la armonía están muertas! ¡Nadie podrá evitar que cumpla…Mi venganza!- Sentencia, mientras un poderoso trueno retumba en la distancia, interrumpiendo la quietud de la noche.

-…

… **Con el regreso…**

… **De esta temible hechicera…**

… **La magia del amor…**

… **Comienza a desvanecerse…**

-Madre, padre…Yo…Solo vine a dejarles a Merlinita. Dariel me dejó…En cuanto supo que ella había nacido. No quería verla nacer. Yo no puedo cuidarla. No quiero verla. Ella es el linaje de un monstruo, Ni…Ni siquiera puede respirar fuego, y de nada me sirve. Prefiero a mi marido antes que a ella. Mujer, quédatela…Y nunca más me contactes- Dice una mujer vestida de negro, y deja a los pies de la otra mujer a una niña de unos cinco años, de piel morena, cabello púrpura y ojos café.

-Daeneris, no puedes hacer esto…Yo… ¡Te lo prohíbo!- Exclama Smolder, horrorizada ante lo que ha escuchado.

-No, madre. Yo ya no estoy en tu nido. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Ahora me marcho. Y si algún día me vuelves a ver…Será en un mundo de oscuridad- Advirtió.

-Mamita…Murmura la pequeña, buscándola con la mirada, pero la mujer, sin ni siquiera voltear a verla, se desvanece entre las sombras-. No te vayas. Por favor…- Susurró, llorando.

-Merlina…Yo soy tu abuelita. Y te quiero mucho…- Murmura la mujer, arrodillándose para envolverla en un cálido abrazo-. Y vamos a estar bien, no te preocupes- Sollozó, limpiándole las lágrimas a la niña.

La niña solloza, abrazándose a la mujer. Poco después, un hombre –que en realidad era un dragón, como su esposa –de rostro amable, ojos esmeralda, cabello verde en punta, y piel púrpura la acaricia. Es Spike…

-Es una niña tan linda…- Susurra, abrazándola con amor.

-…

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte?-

-¡Oh! Eh…Sí, estoy buscando flores para mi abuelita. Pensé en regalarle algunas rosas, pero no me decido… ¿Sabes cuáles son las rosas? Yo…No sé…-

-Claro- Sonríe-. Son estas de acá, las de color rojo. ¿Las quieres?-

-¡Sí! Son perfectas. Y bonitas. Muchas gracias- La niña sonríe.

-…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¡Oh! Soy Merlina, pero puedes llamarme Merlinita. ¿Y tú, quién eres?-

-Yo soy la princesa Sunset Harmony. Pero puedes llamarme solo Harmony- Responde la pequeña princesa, recibiéndola con un abrazo.

-…

-¡¿Los Brujos del Fuego son tus abuelos?! Exclama Harmony con sorpresa, y Smolder y Spike no pueden evitar reír, divertidos.

-Sí…Y no son brujos. Son mis abuelitos- Merlinita sonríe, y los abraza.

-…

-Gracias por ser, no solo su prima, sino también su amiga, mi sobri del alma. Tu tía abuela Twilight estaría muy orgullosa de ti- Spike sonríe, y dos lagrimones surcan su rostro, antes de envolver a Harmony en un cálido abrazo. -Sabes, Merlinita…Quedó bajo nuestro cuidado luego de que sus padres la abandonaran. Ellos piensan que su incapacidad de respirar fuego es una maldición, pero yo…Y tu tía Smolder, no lo vemos de esa forma. Esa pequeñita es una bendición. Pero ellos no lo creen así. La miran…Como un monstruo por ser linaje de una antigua enemiga de tu abuela y tías abuelas, las portadoras de la armonía- Reveló con pesar.

-…

-Puede que no respire fuego, pero es muy inteligente- La princesita sonríe.

-Y posee un gran talento mágico. Puede llegar a ser una gran hechicera- Su madre agregó.

-…

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien- Dice Harmony, mirando a sus tres amigos.

-¡Oh! ¿Y quién es?- Inquirió Xiang, emocionada.

-Antes de que la conozcan…Prométanme que no se van a burlar de ella- Dice con seriedad.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?- Inquirió su amigo.

-Porque ella es una niña diferente. Es hija de dos dragones, pero no puede respirar fuego- Reveló.

-¡Va! Eso es lo de menos. Cualquier amiga tuya es amiga nuestra- Responden los tres en coro.

-…

-Hola…Soy Merlina. Pero ustedes pueden llamarme Merlinita- Dice la pequeña.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Xiang- Saluda la niña tímida.

-Yo Alumina- Le sigue su hermana.

-Y yo soy Littlebird- Responde el niño.

-Estamos encantados de tenerte como nuestra nueva amiga. Aquí, todos nos queremos mucho- Sonríe Harmony.

-…

-Gracias por invitarnos a tomar el té, tía Smolder y tío Spike. Lamentamos haber creído que ustedes eran brujos- Se disculpó Harmony, mirando al suelo con pena.

-Ah, no te preocupes, pequeña princesa de amor. Los niños a veces nos ven así- Smolder le sonrió con suavidad.

-Sí, y a veces confieso que es divertido asustarlos- Agregó Spike, y su esposa le dio un codazo en las costillas, riendo divertida.

-…

-Vamos a jugar a las escondidas. ¿Vienes, Merlinita?- Pregunta Xiang.

-¿Quieres jugar con ellos?- Le pregunta su abuela-. -¿Sí?- La niña asintió enérgicamente-. Muy bien. Ve, corazón. Diviértete.-

-…

-¿Por qué no la inscribe en la escuela de la Amistad?

-¡Sí! Ahí aprendemos muchas cosas bonitas y todos nos queremos mucho- Dice Alumina sonriendo.

-Mañana mismo voy a la escuela a ver si me la reciben. ¿Les parece?-

-¡EHEHeheh!- Harmony y sus amigos celebraron, brincando por todo el lugar mientras Smolder sonreía, enternecida.

-…

… **Así inicia una bella amistad…**

… **Que formará a los héroes…**

… **Que traerán a la leyenda de regreso a la vida…**

… **Pero ellos deberán enfrentar…**

… **El mayor reto de sus vidas…**

Una enorme nube negra cubre el mundo entero, sumiéndolo en una absoluta oscuridad. Los animales y las plantas mágicas comienzan a morir, consumidos por una fuerza misteriosa. El sol, la luna y las estrellas…Aterradoramente, comienzan a desvanecerse, todo mientras los truenos retumban en el horizonte, estremeciendo la tierra.

En la biblioteca real, los amigos de la princesa se reúnen. Ya no son niños, siendo ahora jóvenes de unos XVI años.

-Entonces…La clave para detener esta locura…Es… ¿Viajar en el tiempo hasta cuando vivía mi abuela?- Inquirió Sunset Harmony, escéptica.

-No exactamente. La verdad, ni yo lo entiendo- Responde Merlina-. El códice Equestre no es exacto en la información…-

-Tal vez la mujer que brilla nos pueda ayudar- Murmuró Xiang, viendo una figura dorada con alas de ángel, cabello rojo y amarillo y una suave mirada de esos cálidos ojos azul verde mar.

-Saludos- Habló con una voz suave, celestial.

-A… ¿Abuela?- Inquirió Harmony, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Niña mía…Princesa de mi corazón- Responde.

La imagen aérea comienza a girar en remolino, mostrando las figuras de las portadoras originales de la armonía…Las siete…Flotando en el aire.

-¡Oh sí! Es bueno volver, ¡aunque seamos solo espíritus!- Exclama Rainbow Dash, alzando los brazos.

-¡Están vivas!- Exclama Merlina con asombro.

-Ahora podemos detener este cataclismo- Suspiró Harmony con alivio.

-No- Responde Twilight Sparkle suavemente-. Nosotras no podemos hacer nada. Solo ustedes pueden salvar al mundo ahora- aclaró.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero…! ¿Cómo haremos eso?-

-Deben reescribir…Mi destino, unir los hilos del equilibrio de nuevo- Sunset explicó.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunta Littlebird confundido.

-No entiendo- Murmura Alumina.

-Debe ser algo así como viajar en el tiempo- Murmura Merlina-. Creo que algo salió mal en el pasado de mi tía bisabuela Sunset Shimmer. Y alteró el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal- Concluye, y la mujer angelical le sonríe, orgullosa.

… **Así inicia…**

… **La historia de una leyenda…**

… **Que podría definirlo todo…**

… **Y marcar una diferencia entre el fin y la existencia…**

… **La vida y la muerte…**

… **La victoria y la derrota...**

-Sunny…No crees…Que lo que te hicimos en el pasado, cuando te abandonamos…Y te odiamos por un crimen que tú no cometiste… ¿Haya sido lo que desencadenó el desequilibrio?- Inquirió Twilight, mirando a Sunset cálidamente, pero con una expresión preocupada nublando sus ojos.

-No lo sé, Twi…No lo sé- Responde la peli fuego.

" **Hilos del Destino"**

" **Libro I: Mensajera de la Eternidad"…**

- _"El futuro del mundo está en tus manos"-_

 _ **Libro en curso.**_


End file.
